Terminator Revelation
by A Jesus Freak
Summary: 2 and a half years after judgement day and a secret has come out about Skynet and it could shake the world to its foundations and this information is in the hands of a girl who watched her family get murdered by Skynet.
1. Chapter 1

A girl was trapped in an old bomb shelter, when She hears The sound of 'Terminators' patrolling outside. She breaths heavy in fear. Suddenly she sees a Robotic arm come from the wall of the room, she screams The arm pulls the wall until it breaks, The Machine says, "The girl, so she is alive."

She screams again, but then a hole is shot in the machine and it falls. behind it was a tall dark thin man with high cheek bones, mid to late 40's, shaggy black hair, he wore a black trench coat with a deer stalker hat, and sunglasses on his face and a Blaster in his hands that he shot the terminator with. He took off his sunglasses and said with a British accent, "Come with me if you want to live."

She grabs his hand and they start running.

She says as they run, "Wait I don't know your name!"

He pulls her behind a piece of a wall to cover from the explosions and says, "William."

"William, What?"

"Just William."

Then he pulls her off the rubble and says, "And" Explosion he pulled her from the path of the rubble "What about you?"

"Lisha."

Then William shot down 5 Skynet ships, and in the confusion William and Lisha ran to a Gliding Motorcycle. William sat on it and said, "Get on!"

She did and they Glid off. Lisha said, "How are you doing this?"

William said, "It was originally built buy Skynet."

She said, "And?"

William just looked back at her with a straight look on his face, She says, "Oh."

William looked forward and flew the clouds.

When William stopped the cycle at an old apartment building, he said, "We're here."

Lisha said, "Where?"

"Home."

William took Lisha in the building and they got to a door William put his hand on the wall and it scanned his hand, the door opened and they walked in. The room was large and full of books, Lisha picked up one of the books and it read "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Dr John H. Watson" She chuckled and put it down. William said, "Why were you in that room when I found you?"

Lisha said, "My family was..."

"Nope That's not why you were in that room, Why?"

"OK, I was being chased by Skynet and..."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why were they after you? and Solely you? Why are you on their radar?"

"They're after everyone."

William walks closely to Lisha, he looks her dead in the eye, she shifts backward in discomfort. He said, "No, No."

She said finally, "Alright, Alright, I have information on Skynet that I need to get to the resistance."

William looked her dead in the eye for a good 2 minutes and says, "OK I'll help."


	2. Chapter 2

Lisha and William traveled in an old beet up dented car, Lisha asked, "So William why are you helping me?"

"Your human, and I'm... close enough."

"Yah but you could have just said, no."

"But I didn't."

"Who are you, why do you do this for me?"

"Unless you've lied to me, and I know for a fact that you have not, then right there in your right pocket is the future of humanity, and I want to make sure that it ends up in the right hands. Also I want to see the fall of Skynet more than you think."

Then William saw 3 Skynet ships appear behind them. William sees it in his rear view mirror. He says, "We have company."

Lisha looked back, William slowed down the car, opened the door and said, "Take the wheel go to the resistance, I'll be back."

He grabbed the laser riffle got out looked back at Lisha and Yelled, "DRIVE."

He ran for the Skynet ship while it was shooting at him, but he shooting back at it, aiming for Skynet's jet propulsion systems. Lisha looked back to see a dark figure jumping into what seemed to look like a ball of fire. She looked forward wondering how he was supposed to find her but she obeyed his last command saying to keep driving until she reached the resistance so she kept driving. Until she saw a figure come from the fire created by the 3 ships, IT WAS WILLIAM. Lisha stopped the car, William got in the passenger side and said, "GO!"

Lisha started driving down the road and said, "How did you survive?"

William said, "Elementary Lisha, My trench coat is fire proof."

Lisha looked at his trench coat and said, "It doesn't look fire proof."

"IT IS TRUST ME."

The sternness of his voice made her think that William was a Terminator. William looked at her knowing what she believed. Then William saw an abandoned home and said, "Lets stay here for the night."

Lisha was afraid to say no so she said, "O-OK."

They stopped at the building and William walked in and searched the house leaving Lisha in the car alone. Lisha looked through Williams car and she found a Bible in the glove box, she saw that it was bookmarked in Matthew 24:36. The Verse was highlighted. It read, "However, no one knows the day or hour when these things will happen, not even the angels nor even the son of man himself, only the father in heaven knows."

Then she saw a note off to the side which read, "Go to Genesis 6:2 highlighted saying, "The sons of God saw beautiful women and took any they wanted as wives."

Then she saw an arrow from the end of that verse to the beginning of verse 4 which was also highlighted saying, "In those days, and for some time after, Giant Nephilites lived on the earth, for whenever the sons of God had intercourse with women, they ave birth to children who became the heroes and famous warriors of ancient times."

Then was a note off to the side that said, " Go to Revelation 13"

So she turned the pages and found Revelation 13 which said, "Then I saw a beast rising up out of the sea. It had seven heads and ten horns. and written on each head were names that blasphemed God." Verse 2 "This beast looked like a leopard, but it had the feet of a bear and the mouth of a lion! And the dragon gave the beast his own power and throne and great authority."

Then Lisha saw William come out of the house so she quickly put the book away and sat like nothing ever happened. William came to the car and said, "It's safe, lets go."

Lisha put on a mask of comfort that William could see right through, but he didn't need to think about it right now. William led Lisha to the house and said, "Chose a room, but I will stay in the living room and keep watch, trust me."

Lisha went to a room and went to bed. William stood in front of the door with the rifle in his hand at port arms, a trick he learned from his old friend John H. Watson. He waited for anything that could attack. But when he was sure that they were safe he went to Lisha and took her flash drive with the information on Skynet and plugged it in to a computer that was in the house and he watched a video that shows what happened 10 minutes before the Judgement day, and in those 10 minutes people millions of people across the earth disappeared out of thin air, Then the video showed a Skynet propaganda video that showed a face that seemed to be made of computer code but this face was a face that William had seen before for it was the face of the arch enemy of Sherlock Holmes, Professor Jim Moriarty. Moriarty said, "This is a message from Skynet, well me, Hi, I have seen your troops in action and would like to sign a treaty of peace with you, I want your blood shed to end so send your leaders and I will set up a meeting so we can discuss the freedom of man and machine alike. But Embedded in this message is a video of why I sent the bombs why I sent my soldiers, when the people disappeared I saw that as a security threat and decided to protect the rest of the world from an attack that could come from abroad, I have now located the threat and I now believe that we must join forces to fight it."

Then William heard the sound of a gun cock behind him, he turned around to see Lisha with his rifle in her hand she said, "I knew it."

William said, "I know what this looks like,but I'm not a terminator like you think."

Lisha said, "That's exactly what they would say."

"No, they say something different."

"And you would know."

"Yes."

Lisha was so sure that he was a machine that she accidentally pulled the trigger and she shot William in the chest, she saw the burn marks and realized what she had done she said, "Oh oh my..."

Lisha took the flash drive got in Williams car and drove off. She drove and drove, and drove she didn't know where she was going or why just that she couldn't stay. She drove until she saw a squadron of terminators on the road attacking humans. She got out of the car with her laser rifle and said, "Uh Freeze."

The terminators direct their attention on her, She clumsily holds the rifle in her hand and says, "Or I'll s-shoot."

The laser rifle shorted out and she dropped it and the terminator walked towards her and she backed up to the car and got in. The Terminator punched with his fist through the hood of the car and ripped out the engine, she got out of the car and tried to run in the other direction, but a terminator showed up in front of her and grabbed her. Then a hole was shot in the chest of the terminator and it fell, Lisha moved out of the way and saw Resistance fighters attacking the terminators! One of the resistance fighters came to her and said, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

Lisha said, "Uh yes I'm fine."

He said, "Good then come with me."

He took her hand, Lisha heard a silent voice say, "Lisha."

She looked back at the car and hear the voice again, "Lisha."

Lisha said, "I have to go back there."

The fighter said, "You can't it's too dangerous."

Lisha said, "I have to I'm sorry."

She slipped out of his hand and ran to the car there were explosions around her, the fighter ran after her and she made it to the car and she was tackled by 2 resistance fighters and taken to the resistance camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisha sat at a table waiting to be questioned, John Conner came in the room with a file in his hand. Lisha recognized him from video footage that she would get from the orphanage. John started to read the file, he said, "Lisha Johnson, on the run since you were 15, and after Judgement day you started to fight back against Skynet by hacking them, you stole information from them and got at the top of their hit list. So the question is in all that time when did you decide to get religious?"

Lisha said, "What do you mean?"

John took William's Bible out of his pocket and he threw it on the table. Lisha saw the bible and remembered Williams Death. William lying on the floor dead from a bullet that she shot. John said, "Huh why?"

Lisha said, "I-It's not Mine."

"Well then whose is it?"

"It belongs to a man who saved my life."

"Well Where is he?"

"Dead."

"How?"

Lisha just looked down and sobbed. John looked back and a man looked in the window an did a thumbs up, John said, "OK you don't need to explain."

Lisha said, "Why?"

John said, "Come out here and you'll see."

When she walked outside, she saw a computer with a brain scan on it, she said, "Wait you mean you were reading my mind."

John said, "It's a little drastic but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"OK, I guess I understand that."

Then John said, "We've had trouble with Christians rebelling so you can understand our worries."

"Yah, I guess."

John said, "OK, since your not a radical or a Skynet spy, how would you like to join the resistance?"

Lisha said, "I don't know..."

"You'll get back at Skynet for what they did to your parents."

Lisha reached into her pocket to get the flash drive and give it to John but it was gone she couldn't find it. John said, "Loose something?"

Lisha, having not seen the information, didn't want to cause a stir so she said, "Yes, I would love to Join the Resistance."

Coming soon Terminator: Rouge


End file.
